Don't Judge a Book
by Regal4Life
Summary: Short Story: Regina only knows of Robin as the notorious thief. Robin only knows of Regina as the Evil Queen. Luckily, Roland helps them both see the good in one another. Set in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year. OutlawQueen DimplesQueen Please Review! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Robin stood there gathered with his merry men. They were outside in the courtyard of the royal castle. After their first initial meeting with the royal family, Robin had volunteered himself along with the merry men to hunt the Wicked Witch. They were strategizing now. They knew the forests better than anyone. As they ended their meeting, Robin looked around and realized that he hadn't seen Roland in a while. He told Roland not to go inside the castle. Robin and his merry men had barely been inside the castle since they had arrived. Although the castle was huge and they had received multiple invitations from Snow and Charming to stay inside, they did not want to intrude. They felt more comfortable outside anyway. Robin was interrupted from his thoughts at the sight of Roland indeed running out of the castle.

"Papa! Papa!" Roland ran into the courtyard, excited to see his father again. Robin just shook his head. Roland loved to explore. For that he couldn't be mad at him. Robin knew it would only be a matter of time before he snuck his way inside the castle.

"And where have you been my boy?" Robin said, ruffling his son's hair.

"I been with Gina papa! Look what she gave me!" The little boy beamed as he stuck his hand out to show his father the sweet in his hand. Robin looked at it curiously. He had never seen such a thing before.

"Roland I'm not sure you should be eating that. We don't know what it is."

"No papa Gina gave it to me! She said it was a..." The little boy paused, not able to complete his sentence. He had forgotten what it was called. "Gina said it was a... a d... a dont... a du... I... I can't remember." Roland pouted but his eyes soon lit up again. "But taste it papa! It's the mostest yummy thing I ever tasted!" Robin looked at the round pastry once again. A huge portion of it was missing, already eaten by Roland no doubt. But as he looked over his son, the boy seemed fine. Robin skeptically took a bite and was pleased with the sweet taste of this unfamiliar treat. As he tasted it his eyes lit up almost as bright as Roland's.

"Well I must say Roland, that is divine." Robin smiled. "I will have to meet this Gina you keep talking about."

"But papa." Roland laughed. "You already met her!" Robin thought hard. He did not remember meeting any "Gina" during their travels to the royal palace. Perhaps this Gina was another child Roland had taken to. After all Roland was a master at making new friends.

"Well I don't remember meeting this Gina."

"Papa, Gina saved me remember? From the flying money." Robin froze. His son was talking about the Evil Queen. The same Evil Queen who had killed countless lives. Robin bent down to his son's level and spoke to him in a serious tone.

"Roland listen to me very clearly. You are not to go looking for the Evil Queen again." Roland looked up at his father confused.

"But I wasn't with a queen papa. I was with Gina." Robin sighed. His son was only four. He couldn't fault him for his naivety.

"Roland her name is not Gina. It's Regina and she is the queen." Roland's eyes lit up immediately.

"Gina is a queen?" He asked, completely missing the message that Robin was trying to get through to him.

"Roland we address the queen as 'Your Majesty' and from now on you are to stay out of the castle."

"But papa Gina's my friend!" Robin was beginning to get angry. What sort of game was the queen playing here?

"Roland that's enough. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"But Gina..." Roland stopped as his father gave him a look. "The majesty won't hurt me. She's nice." Roland whined.

"I said that's enough Roland." Upon hearing his father's voice his lip poked out farther than Robin had ever seen it before.

"But who will I play with now?" Roland asked, clear dissatisfaction written all over his face.

"You can play with me."

"No papa you're always busy now." Robin sighed and picked up his son.

"I don't mean to be Roland but this is what we do. We help people who need us and right now my top priority is keeping everyone, especially you safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Roland answered sadly. Just then Robin was motioned by Little John to come back over. Robin set his son on his feet.

"Now be a good boy and play outside. I'm sure you'll find something to do."

* * *

Regina couldn't help but smile to herself. She had just received another pleasant visit from none other than Roland. The boy couldn't seem to stay away. For days now he had been coming into the castle looking for her. He would come asking to her to play with him and of course she couldn't deny him. She had always had a soft spot for children. Sometimes, she would entertain him with her magic and other times they just talked and and she would conjure up some sweets to eat. The boy could babble on forever if you let him but she didn't mind. The boy was adorable. Everything was perfect about him. Everything but his father that is.

Oh yes, the grungy thief that was camping out in her courtyard. She still didn't understand why the thief wouldn't just stay inside the castle like everyone else. They had the space. Right now they had over twenty people staying at the castle due to Snow and Charming's annoying hospitality. So surely a couple more wouldn't hurt. After all, sleeping outside in a tent was no place for a toddler.

"Regina!" She was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Snow staring at her.

"What?" She said in the grumpy tone that she had began using more than often lately. Snow just ignored it.

"This is the hundredth time I've called your name." Regina only responded with a role of her eyes. A smile slowly crept across Snows face. "What were you thinking about?" Regina continued to ignore her.

"Nothing." Regina quickly changed the subject. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, well I think we should have another meeting about the Wicked Witch." Regina groaned at the idea.

"We just had one yesterday."

"Yes but Charming and I were talking and we think it might not be such a good idea for the merry men to go looking for the wicked witch. She is your sister..."

"Half sister." Regina interrupted.

"Well if she's anything like you, her magic will be strong. We can't put people's lives in jeopardy." Regina fumed at Snow's comment.

"I am nothing like that woman! For starters I'm not as green as a toad."

* * *

Robin looked over at Roland sitting alone on the grass. He hadn't meant to upset the boy but he needed to make sure he was safe and at the moment the queen wasn't exactly his idea of safe. As the merry men closed their meeting once again Robin headed over to his moping son.

"Hey Roland." The little boy sat up and looked up at his father.

"Yes papa?" Robin squatted down to Roland's level with a smile on his face.

"I'm going on a very important mission and I need a very brave partner to go with me. Think you're up to the task?" Roland thought for a minute but decided against it. He didn't want to go on some mission. He wanted to play with Gina.

"No." Roland said, lying back down on the grass.

"Pity." Robin said beginning to leave. "I guess I'll just have to deliver this message to the queen myself." As soon as he heard that Roland jumped up and ran towards his father with a huge smile planted on his face.

"We're going to see Gina papa?!"

"Now Roland, what have I told you." Roland thought for a second but then he remembered.

"Sorry papa. The majesty." Roland said, remembering from their chat earlier.

"Her majesty." Robin corrected him.

"Her majesty?" Roland asked again.

"Yes my boy. Unless you're talking to her. Then you say 'Your Majesty'." This was confusing. Why couldn't he just call her Gina?

* * *

Regina was walking down the corridor when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice.

"Her majesty! We have a message! We have a message!" Regina turned around to see Roland and he practically launched himself at her. Luckily she was able to catch him return his hug.

"Roland! That is not how we greet the queen!" Robin was absolutely terrified. He was certain that Regina would be livid and cast some curse on them both. But she didn't. She only smiled down at the boy and patted his head. Robin was astonished. He hadn't seen her smile not once since he'd met her. He was even taken aback by the kind words she spoke to him. Roland was receiving far kinder words than he ever had from the queen.

"Hi her majesty." Regina giggled at Roland's improper use of the phrase.

"Well hello again Roland." Regina said in a sweet voice that matched her smile. "What are you in such a hurry to tell me?" Roland looked up at his father. He didn't actually know the message. "Um..."

"I came to give you word that we will be setting out to hunt the wicked witch come dawn tomorrow morning." Robin interjected.

"Oh, well apparently Snow wants to re-group about that. She doesn't think it's a good idea for you all to hunt her anymore." She said as she stroked Roland's cheek who was still in her arms.

"Well then. I suppose I should notify the rest of my men."

"I suppose you should."

"Come Roland. Time to go."

"Oh papa. Do we have to go already?"

"Yes son. Im sure the queen is very busy." Roland reluctantly pulled away from Regina's embrace and moved towards his father.

"Bye Majesty." He said while waving.

"Sweetheart I told you that you could call me Regina." Roland excitedly looked up at his father.

"See papa!"

"Well I suppose if it's all right with the queen." Robin said reluctantly.

"It is." She assured him. Just then Robin remembered something.

"Roland why don't you go ahead. I need to speak to the queen for a minute." Roland didn't want to but he obeyed his father.

"Ok. Bye Gina!"

"Goodbye Roland."

"So..." Robin started. "What exactly was that treat you gave to Roland?" He asked curiously. He really did want to know. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since he tasted it. He had tried to get another bite from Roland but the little boy refused to share anymore of it.

"It's called a donut."

"Interesting." He pondered. "And if say… someone were to go looking for one. Where could they find it?" Regina smirked at him. "For Roland of course." He added, hoping that if he said it were for Roland she give him one.

"Of course." She played along as she conjured up the pastry. Robin watched as a small puff of purple smoke surrounded her hand then disappeared, leaving the treat to appear.

"Oh." He stared at the sweet. "Magic." He wasn't too fond of magic.

"I learned of it from the other world. There are many things there actually. Wondrous things." Her face saddened. Talking about the world she had left behind had once again led her to think of Henry. Robin noticed the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Milady are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She lied. "And it's 'Your Majesty'." Robin looked at her confused.

"But you just told Roland he could call you..."

"Exactly." She interrupted. "I was speaking to Roland." Regina felt the tension in the air and decided that she'd better leave.

"Your majesty." Robin called after her once more.

"What?" She was startled by her own tone. It had come out much harsher than she had meant it to.

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank you."

"It's merly a small treat. No need to thank me."

"No no. Well that too but… I haven't seen Roland so happy in a while. He's really taken to you. I'm sure you realize that."

"Well he is a special boy." She smiled. It was right then when Robin saw the glint in her eye. He could see that just mentioning his son's name brought her such happiness. He didn't know why, but that was the moment that he decided he could trust her with his son.

"Why are you looking at me like that." Only then did Robin realize he was openly staring so he cleared his throat.

"Forgive me Milad... Your Majesty, but you are nothing like I thought you would be."

"Nor are you." She admitted.

"Well then. I'd better go."

"Oh." She said as she conjured up and handed him another donut. Here's one more... for Roland." She said as she winked at him. And with that she turned to leave. This time uninterrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You so much for all the Reviews! I'm glad you all like it so much!**

* * *

Regina sat in the library reading over some old spells. She had been looking for something that would help raise her odds against Zelena but these were all spells that she had already mastered. She let out a sigh as she closed yet another book and added it to the large pile that she had read that day.

"Hi Gina!" Roland said as he laid eyes on the queen. He had been looking all over for her but he finally found her. He ran over to Regina with his arms out for a hug.

"Well hello Roland." Regina said as she smiled for the first time that day. "I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?" She asked as she the lifted the boy onto her lap.

"Papa went out to hunt and Friar Tuck is boring. So I came to find you!" Roland explained excitedly. Regina frowned at his words.

"And is Friar Tuck suppose to be watching you?" Roland looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes." He said quietly. Regina sighed.

"Roland you cannot run off, especially from the people that are in charge of you." She was very happy every time she got to see Roland but she didn't want him to get hurt. Especially with Zelena's flying monkey's out and about.

"But he's sleeping Gina and I just wanted to see you." Regina furrowed her brow. What kind of person falls asleep when they were supposed to be watching a four year-old. He'd definitely be better cared for with her.

"Okay Roland but next time you need to ask before you go running off understand?" Roland nodded his head happily, exited that he would get to spend the rest of the day with Regina. "Now, what should we do today?" Roland thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything. He looked at Regina then a thought crossed his mind.

"Gina can you make some more treats out of your hand?" Roland asked.

"Hmm." Regina thought. "I know what we can do today."

"What Gina?" Roland asked with enthusiasm.

"How about we make some sweets of our own? From scratch." She watched the four year-old's eyes light up. "Would you like that?" She asked.

"Really Gina! I get to make sweets with you?" Regina laughed lightly at his excitement.

"Yes Roland. Have you never done it before?" Roland's face fell at her question.

"No Gina. I never get to do anything that grown-ups get to do." Roland stated, looking down at his feet. "Everyone always says I'm too little." Regina lifted his chin to look at him.

"Well, you're definitely not too little to make sweets with me." She watched as the frown on the little boy's face was quickly replaced with a smile. "How about we go down to the kitchen and get started?" Roland nodded and jumped off her lap waiting for her. He held out his hand and she gladly took it, leading him downstairs towards the kitchen.

Roland looked around in awe as he and Regina entered the huge kitchen in the castle. He had never seen a kitchen so big. Well, he had never really seen many kitchens for that matter. He was so used to living at his camp in the Sherwood Forest with his father and his Merry Men.

"So Roland." Regina started. "What shall we make today?" A huge smile spread across Roland's face. He already knew what he wanted to make.

"Cookies!" The little boy shouted with glee. "I likeded that kind that you gave me before." Regina thought for a moment.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Yes! That one was yummy."

"Well then chocolate chip it is."

"Yay!"

With a wave of her hand a stove appeared. Using an oven would just be so much easier. She turned to the counter and Roland watched as all the ingredients they would be needing instantly appeared. He looked at the numerous items curiously. He had never seen some of these things before. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Regina was engulfed in a huge puff of purple smoke. Before coming to the Royal Castle he might have been scared, but he was used to Regina's magic now. When he could see her once again she was dressed differently. She no loner had on her long elaborate dress. She now had on tight fitted pants and a simple top. Her hair was no longer pinned to the top of her head but now resided in a long braid that fell down her back. Roland then noticed she had on an apron and began jumping up and down.

"I want one too Gina!" She couldn't help but smile and with a flick of her wrist a tiny apron appeared on Roland as well.

"There. She smiled. Now your all set." Regina found a stool for Roland to stand on and placed it in front of the counter.

"Look Gina! Now I'm tall like you!" Roland said beaming.

"My goodness, you did get tall." She said, patting his nose.

Regina preheated the oven. She measured out each ingredient and let Roland pour all of them into the bowl. Then she helped him stir the cookie dough. After that they put little balls of cookie dough on the pan and Regina opened the oven and put them in.

"What is that thing?" Roland wondered. Gina was always poofing up things he had never seen.

"This is called an oven Roland. It'll bake the cookies for us so that we can eat them. But we don't touch it because it's very hot. Understand?"

"Yes Gina. Don't touch it cause it's really hot." He repeated. "What we do now?" He asked, jumping off of the stool.

"Now we wait." She said as she lifted her apron over her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the castle in his tent, Friar Tuck stretched while letting out a tired yawn. He scratched his head in thought. He felt like he was forgetting something. But what...? Roland! He was supposed to be watching the boy but he had fallen asleep. He quickly got up and moved outside the tent, hoping to see Roland playing outside but he didn't. He was beginning to panic. Robin would be back soon so he needed to find him. He knew Roland liked to explore the grounds so he figured he'd take a look around. The only problem was that the castle grounds were so huge.

Robin and his Merry men were making their way back to the royal castle with their catch. They figured that hunting was a good way to contribute while they were staying there. As Robin approached the grounds he was surprised not to find an excited four year-old running to greet him. He looked around but he didn't see Roland or Friar Tuck anywhere. Perhaps they had went for a stroll. Just then Robin watched as a distressed looking Friar Tuck came running towards him.

"There you are. Where's Roland." Robin looked behind him but didn't see his son following in suit.

"I... I lost him." Friar Tuck admitted. Robin's eyes grew in anger.

"You lost my son! What do you mean you lost him? You were supposed to be watching him!"

"Oh god Robin I'm so sorry. He was here and I fell asleep but when I woke up he was gone." Friar Tuck lowered his head in shame. Robin took a breath and calmed himself. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's all right. I have an idea of where he might be."

* * *

Robin wandered about the castle looking out for Regina. If he had any guesses as to where his son might be, it was with her. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of his son. Roland seemed to get unlimited amounts of the queen's attention but Robin, she would rarely even give him the time of day. He shook his head at his thoughts. What was he talking about. Why would any of that matter. It wasn't like he fancied the queen. No, of course not. He thought to himself. Just then he noticed Snow walking down the corridor.

"Your majesty." He called after her. Snow quickly turned around and gave Robin a kind smile.

"Please, call me Snow."

"Thank You." Robin returned the smile. "I was wondering if you could help me." Snow nodded in response. "You see, I can't seem to find Regina."

"Regina?" Snow asked with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, well I think my son is with her."

"Oh. Well I heard she was down in the kitchen. You could check to see if she's still there." Robin thanked her and made his way to the kitchen. As he approached his destination he could hear giggling by none other than his son. Regina looked up as the thief entered the room.

"Papa!" Roland ran towards his father and latched onto his legs.

"Hello my boy." Robin said smoothing over his son's head. "You gave Tuck quite a scare."

"I'm sorry papa but he was sleeping and I wanted to see Gina." Just then Roland remembered. "Papa look what we made!" Roland said leading his father over to the table where Regina sat. The only Robin noticed at that table was Regina. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Not that she didn't every day but today there was a simplicity to her. He loved seeing her look so natural. Robin was snapped out of his thoughts by the tugging on his hand.

"See papa! They're cookies and I helped!" Roland proudly proclaimed. "Right Gina?"

"Yes you did." She agreed, her eyes never leaving Robin.

He looked particularly good today. Perhaps it was his shirt. That sleeveless shirt he was wearing showed off those muscular arms of his. She wondered how they would feel wrapped around her... No. He was nothing but a common thief and such activities with him would never happen, she assured herself. She quickly broke her gaze, not wanting him to catch her staring but he did.

"Well Roland." He turned to his son. "I'm glad you had a good day with the queen."

"Oh I did papa!"

"I hope he wasn't any trouble." He said now addressing Regina.

"Not at all."

"Well then. Off we go." He nudged Roland but he did not move.

"No papa I dont want to leave." Roland whined. Robin sighed. It was always hard getting Roland to leave when it came to Regina.

"You can come visit the queen tomorrow." Roland's eyes lit up at his fathers words.

"Really papa?" Even Regina was surprised.

"Yes, I have to go out again and handle some business." He turned to Regina. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind watching him. I know Roland would love it."

"Yes! Yes I would!" Roland said jumping up and down in excitement.

"I..." She didn't know what to say. The theif actually trusted her enough to watch his son. Robin misunderstood her silence. Perhaps he was out of line to ask the queen of such a favor.

"But if you're not up to it I'm sure..."

"No." Regina interrupted him. "I'd love to."

"Alright then. Come on Roland say goodbye."

"Bye bye Gina." He said, hugging her. "See you tomowow." He said waving as he and Robin left with the cookies.

"I'll see you tomorrow Roland." She couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really appreciate the reviews so please review! Thanks!**

* * *

"Stop flowing me!" Regina didn't know what to think right now. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone!

"You know I really don't get you." Robin retorted. "One minute you fancy me and the next you act like you hate my guts!"

"Get this through you head thief. Number one, I do not fancy you. And number two, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I do hate your guts?"

"That's not what it seemed like when we shared that kiss not even a moment ago.

"That was a mistake and it will never happen again."

"See there you go again." Robin said, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're always pushing me away. Maybe if you would actually let me in we could actually get somewhere."

"You don't know anything about me." Regina said through clenched teeth.

"You know what I think?" Robin said, closing the space between them.

"I really couldn't care less what you think right now." Regina spat.

"I think that you put up these walls because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Regina tried to back away from him but he followed her until her back touched the wall.

"I think that you're afraid that if you open up, even just a little, that you might actually find yourself attracted to me." Regina just looked at him with her signature scowl. If looks could kill Robin would surly be dead, but he could see right through it. "In fact I think you're already attracted to me." He said as he placed a gentle hand on her waist. "But you're too afraid to admit it because you don't think anyone can really love you." He leaned towards her to whisper in her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck. "But we both know how you really feel deep down. So lets skip this charade we've been playing at because I'm tired of pretending." He tilted her chin up to look at him and he just stared at her, his lips half an inch from hers. He could see the thoughts rolling around in her head. He waited until she finally made the move he had been waiting for when she attacked his lips with hers.

* * *

 **1 DAY EARLIER**

"Come on papa! Gina said noon." Roland urged his father. He was taking forever. Roland couldn't figure out why his father was taking so long. They were just going to spend some time with Gina as he always did. Robin looked over himself, not completely satisfied with his appearance but it would have to do. After all he didn't want to keep the queen waiting. As they headed towards the castle he tried to spread the wrinkles out of his best shirt. They were going on a picnic and for his first date with the queen, he wanted to look his best. No. He shook his head. This wasn't a date, he reminded himself. This was just... an activity. Yes, an activity. Besides if it weren't for Roland, this little arrangement wouldn't even be happening.

As they made their way into the castle, Robin followed as Roland led the way. After a bit of walking, Robin gathered that they had found Regina when his son took off running. Robin looked in awe. He hadn't expected to see her so dressed down. He had only seen her like this one other time. Her long black locks resided in a low pony tail, she had on a light cream top, and a pair of tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. As his eyes moved lower he noticed her riding boots, but surely they weren't going to be riding. Roland's excited chatter brought him out of his thoughts.

"Is that for us Gina?" Roland asked, pointing to the picnic basket.

"Yes it is."

"Shall we go then?" Robin interrupted. If he didn't remind them that they had an agenda then they'd never be on their way.

"Oh. Well I didn't realize that you were coming. A picnic doesn't seem like your cup of tea."

"Oh but Gina, papa has to come! Papa said it was okay for me to come with you. Then I membered that papa likes to eat too! So I said he should come and he is! Don't you think that's great Gina?" Roland said beaming.

"Whatever makes you happy dear." She said smiling at him. "I suppose we should get going." Regina led them out the back of the castle to the open clearing that was surrounded by the forest.

"Well I suppose this is a nice spot." Robin said, satisfied with the short trip.

"Don't be silly." Regina laughed. "Were going to palm meadow." She said as she led the way down the clearing.

"And where is that exactly?"

"Oh, not but a couple of miles from here."

"A couple of miles." Robin repeated as he looked at her from behind as if she was insane. "You can't really expect us to walk that far, especially Roland."

"We're not walking." Regina said, as they approached the stables. "We're riding." Robin stopped in his tracks. "Didn't Roland tell you?"

"No he must have conveniently left that part out." He said looking at his son.

"Sorry papa."

Robin hadn't ridden a horse since his accident. About two months ago he had stolen one of many horses from a very rich man to give to a family in need. What he hadn't known was that the man was a sorcerer. To stop Robin, the man had bewitched the horse which had thrown Robin off and tried to attack him. Thankfully Robin had gotten away. Though not without a couple of scars and bruises.

"I'm sorry milady but I am not riding that." He said as Regina led the black horse out of its stall. Regina smirked at his resistance.

"Aww. Is the big bad outlaw afraid of a little horse?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"In my defense that thing is not little. Perhaps I'll just stay behind. You two go ahead."

"No papa, you have to come." Roland whined. "Gina can't he just ride with us?" Regina looked at Robin who just stood there.

"Well it's not ideal but Roland is very small so I suppose." Regina said, thinking it over. "Comanche would be best for that." She decided, putting the black horse back in her stable and removing the light brown horse from his. Robin and Roland watched as regina skillfully saddled up the horse.

"All ready. Come Roland." Roland lifted his arms and Regina placed him at the front of the horse's back.

"Look at me papa!" Roland was beyond excited. He had never been on a horse before. Robin watched as Regina put her foot into the stirrup and lifted herself onto the horse behind Roland.

"Well we don't have all day." Regina stated impatiently when she noticed Robin wasn't moving. Robin sighed as he mounted the horse, sliding snugly behind Regina.

"Put your hands on my waist." Regina instructed. Robin didn't move a muscle. He had never thought in a million years that he would be this close to the queen. For her to be nestled between his hips was one thing, but to hold her. He didn't know if he would be able to control the bulge in his pants.

"Fine. You can fall off for all I care." Regina grabbed hold of the reigns and motioned the horse to trot foreword. At the immediate jolt of movement Robin quickly but lightly placed his hands on the queen's waist. Robin rode in silence as Roland chattered away to Regina. His boy could really talk. Under other circumstances he may have joined in on the conversation but his thoughts were preoccupied elsewhere.

Regina spoke every once and a while to let Roland know she was listening, but she was also distracted. Robin's hands on her waist were strong but gentle. He was so close to her that she could smell his woodsy scent. He smelled of forest just as he had the day she met him. Regina was shaken out of her thoughts when they reached their destination. She halted the horse and took in the beautiful scenery of the meadow. Just then she realized that the thief was still holding onto her.

"You can let go of me now." She said, harsher than she had meant to. It was a force of habit. Robin immediately removed his hands from her waist. Regina missed the warmth they provided. Robin dismounted the horse and held his hand out to assist Regina. She ignored his gesture and successfully dismounted the horse by herself. She lifted Roland from the horse and he giggled as she spun him around before setting him on the ground. Regina retrieved the basket tied onto the side of the saddle and led them to a shady spot under a giant tree.

"Aren't you going to tie the horse?"

"No." Regina said as she spread the blanket onto the ground. "Would you like to be tied to a tree for an hour?"

"But aren't you afraid he'll run away." Regina let out a soft laugh.

"Of course not. My horses don't stray from me."

"Your horses?" Robin was surprised. "You own all of those horses?" He asked in reference to the handful of horses he had seen at the stable.

"All six of them yes."

"I had no idea you were a horse lover." He had never imagined the treacherous evil queen he had heard about to love anything.

"There are many things you don't know about me." Regina finished unpacking the basket and took a seat against the tree. Then they began to eat.

"Gina?" Roland said with a mouthful of food.

"Yes Roland."

"Can you show me another trick?" Regina thought for a moment then raised both her hands. Roland watched in awe as streams off different colored lights shot out from her hands. Roland's eyes really got wide when those rainbow lights turned into colorful butterflies. As they began to flutter away Roland got up to chase them.

"Don't go too far Roland." Robin called after his son.

"Okay papa!" Robin had no idea that the queen's magic could be so beautiful.

"This truly is a wonderful place." Robin said, looking over the meadow.

"I haven't been here in a very long time." Regina replied.

"Thank you for allowing me to come."

"Well he is your son." Regina said, enjoying the light breeze.

"That may be true but I'm sure you've noticed how very attached he is to you." Robin admitted.

"Oh?" Regina raised her eyebrows. Robin let out a light laugh before continuing.

"Yes. Every second of the day it's Gina this and Gina that. You have a mother's touch." Robin watched as her face slightly fell at his words. Then he remembered what she had told him about her son.

"This place really is beautiful."He said, trying to change the subject.

"It's exactly how I remember it years ago. I used to come here all the time."

"With the King." Robin assumed.

"No." Regina plainly answered. She stared out at Roland, still chasing after the butterflies. "I used to stay here for hours just to get away from him." Robin listened in shock. Why would she have tried to spend so much time away from the king?

"But he was a good man." Robin insisted. Regina just scoffed at his words.

"He was a good king." She corrected. "Perhaps he was a good man to anyone but me... but I wouldn't know." Robin heard the disdain in her voice and frowned.

"But he was your husband." Regina shook her head. She hated that phrase.

"It wasn't a marriage. It was a farce. And it was the worst ten years of my life. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. My past with the king is not something I talk about." Robin left it at that. He didn't want to upset her.

* * *

The next day Robin sat outside his tent thinking. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the conversation from yesterday. He decided to go find the queen. After asking Roland where Regina usually was, he journeyed to the library and found her alone searching for a book on one of the many shelves. Regina sensed someone watching her and looked up to see the thief.

"What do you want?" She asked plainly.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. If I upset you in any way..."

"You didn't." She interrupted him.

"Forgive me but..." He stepped closer to her. "You speak of the king as if... as if he hurt you." Neither of them said anything for a while until Regina finally spoke up.

"It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago." Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wasn't denying it.

"So it's true." He said angrily. How could anyone treat a woman that way?

"Didn't you hear me?" Regina snapped. "It doesn't matter."

"But it does matter Regina!" She was startled by his reaction. "No one deserves to be treated that way, especially you." Robin cupped her cheek. Regina didn't know what to say but she didn't shrug him off either. He was looking at her as if he cared about her. Her heartbeat began to race as his face leaned forward but she didn't try to avoid it. As his lips gently captured hers she began to kiss him back. In a matter of seconds the kiss grew more passionate but Robin was caught of guard when Regina suddenly pushed him away. He looked at her and for the first time she actually looked vulnerable. He opened his mouth to speak but she rushed out of the room before he could say anything.

"Regina." He called after her. "Regina!"

"Stop flowing me!" Regina didn't know what to think right now. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone!

"You know I really don't get you." Robin retorted. "One minute you fancy me and the next you act like you hate my guts!"

"Get this through you head thief. Number one, I do not fancy you. And number two, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I do hate your guts?"

"That's not what it seemed like when we shared that kiss not even a moment ago.

"That was a mistake and it will never happen again."

"See there you go again." Robin said, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're always pushing me away. Maybe if you would actually let me in we could actually get somewhere."

"You don't know anything about me." Regina said through clenched teeth.

"You know what I think?" Robin said, closing the space between them.

"I really couldn't care less what you think right now." Regina spat.

"I think that you put up these walls because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Regina tried to back away from him but he followed her until her back touched the wall.

"I think that you're afraid that if you open up, even just a little, that you might actually find yourself attracted to me." Regina just looked at him with her signature scowl. If looks could kill Robin would surly be dead, but he could see right through it. "In fact I think you're already attracted to me." He said as he placed a gentle hand on her waist. "But you're too afraid to admit it because you don't think anyone can really love you." He leaned towards her to whisper in her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck. "But we both know how you really feel deep down. So lets skip this charade we've been playing at because I'm tired of pretending." He tilted her chin up to look at him and he just stared at her, his lips half an inch from hers. He could see the thoughts rolling around in her head. He waited until she finally made the move he had been waiting for when she attacked his lips with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Your reviews made me so happy! Thank you all for your feedback!**

* * *

Regina's eyes scrunched up as the morning light hit her face. She rolled onto her side and snugged into the strong arms that were wrapped around her. She was so comfortable that she was considering staying like that forever. But wait. Surely this was a dream. No one else would dare be in her bed. Regina slowly opened her eyes and noticed the bare chest that her head was resting on. She shot up at the thought of a strange man being in her bed. Her eyes softened once she realized it was Robin, though the glare never left her face.

"Well good morning to you too." Robin said, stretching his arms behind his head.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Regina asked both confused and annoyed.

"As I recall from last night, you wouldn't let me leave." He said with a smirk.

"Last night? What do you mean last..." Regina's eyes widened, remembering the party. "Oh god." She said, covering her face in embarrassment. The last thing she had remembered was getting drunk at the bar. Now the thief was in her bed and she could only think of one reason as to why he would be there.

"We slept together didn't we?" Robin couldn't help but laugh at the distressed look on her face. She could be so dramatic. "I hardly think that any of this is funny." She scolded.

"Calm down milady. Nothing happened." He said nonchalantly.

"Nothing happened? Then why are you half naked?" She asked, looking over his muscular chest. She had to admit, he did look good.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, eyeing her ample breasts only covered by her bra. Regina followed his gaze and she quickly grabbed the sheet to cover herself. Robin watched as her cheeks flushed red. "No need to be embarrassed. You're gorgeous."

"I've been told." She said plainly. Just then a wave of nausea came over her. She quickly leaned over the bed and waved her hand, bringing the trash can near her.

"Here let me." He offered as he moved to gather the hair out of her way

"Don't touch me." She said quickly, not wanting him near her while she was like this.

"Believe me, I've seen much worse." He said, as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bin. Once she was finished, she flicked her wrist and the bin disappeared. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty?" Asked the guard on the other side of the door.

"What?!" She yelled, not in the mood to entertain anyones nonsense right now.

"Are you alright?" The guard asked with a slight tremble in his voice. Robin couldn't believe that this one woman could make so many people cower in fear.

"Yes, I'm alright. Now shut up and do your job which is to stand guard at my door." Regina clutched her head. She had a splitting headache.

"Is there anything I can do?" Robin asked, trying to be helpful.

"Yes. You can leave and allow me to get ready for the day." She said waving her arm at him.

"But the guard..." Before Robin could finish his sentence, he was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. When it faded away he found himself outside his tent in the courtyard.

"Papa!" Roland ran to his father excitedly. Robin could never understand how his son could have so much energy so early in the morning. "I woke up and you weren't here. Where were you papa?" Roland asked innocently.

"Oh well..." Robin stalled as he tried to make up an excuse. "I was tending to some business." He managed to get out.

"Yeah. Tending to the queen's business." Little John snickered quietly.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't quite hear that. Care to speak up?" Little John stiffened, not realizing he was loud enough for Robin to hear him.

"I didn't say anything." Little John said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Robin said, turning back to his son. "Come Roland. Let's go get you dressed."

"Okay papa." Roland smiled as he bounced his way back into the tent.

* * *

Robin was off wondering about, looking for Regina when he spotted her. She seemed to be lost in thought, staring at her apple tree which had been transported back with the rest of their things. He snuck up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked, startled.

"I do believe I'm hugging you." He said simply.

"Well don't." She said as she moved out from his embrace.

"Why are you so afraid of this?" He sighed, looking at her.

"I'm not afraid of anything." She challenged.

"Are you embarrassed of me then?" He asked. She could hear the slight hurt in his voice.

"No, of course not." She said quickly. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it because I'm tired of playing games with you."

"I just...I'm not good at this." She said lowly.

"Not good at what?"

"This." She motioned between them.

"I don't follow." He said, although he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Stop playing dumb. You know what I mean." She said, feeling awkward.

"Regina it's really not that hard."

"It is for me."

"Well I could show you." He said, inching closer to her. "If a little guidance is all you need." He grabbed her waist before catching her lips with his. As they pulled away, Robin immediately noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. "What is it?" He asked.

"What is it you want from me?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I mean really want from me. No one could ever love me." She said, turning to look at her apple tree. "That's what my mother always told me anyway."

"Well your mother was dead wrong." She turned her attention back to him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe you should give yourself a little more credit." He said, moving a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked softly, taken with his blue eyes.

"Anything." He answered, taking a seat on the stone wall around the tree. She followed in suit.

"Why do you not stay in the castle?"

"Because I never exactly felt welcome."

"And now?" She asked, hopefully.

"Now I think I have just about everyones blessing." He said as he took her hand in his.

"So what are we exactly?" She asked, motioning to their hands.

"Well I am smitten. I have no clue what you are." He joked.

"Robin I'm serious." She said, a glint of anxiety in her voice.

"It's up to you." Robin said seriously. "You have to figure out if you want this and stop pushing me away."

"I do want this." She said honestly.

"Of course you do." He said, getting up. "I mean it is me we're talking about here." He said smiling.

"Well someone's cocky." She said rising from the wall.

"When you're as good looking as I am how can you not be?"

"You're not that cute." Regina said, making her way past him.

"That's not what you said last night." Robin smirked as he followed her into the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews! As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Zelena trembled in anger as she watched her half-sister lock lips with that thief. What did Regina do to deserve all of this? She had their mother, she had the thrown, she had a son, and now she had love.

"No no no!" Zelena screamed as she smashed the mirror into countless pieces. "She doesn't get to have this too! All her life she's had everything needed. Everything she could ever want. Well now it's my turn and she's going to suffer the way I've been suffering for years. She thinks she can just have love? Iv'e never had any in my entire life! How dare she! She doesn't deserve any of this. And I'm going to make sure she knows that."

* * *

A few days later, Regina sat back in her chair in annoyance as Snow rambled on at the council meeting. How many damn council meetings did they even need to have?

"I just think it's weird. Don't you?" Snow asked the group. "I mean she gave us that huge threat almost a month ago and no one has seen her since."

"Maybe she just decided to leave us alone." Belle said and Regina laughed sarcastically.

"And maybe soon she'll invite us over for a sleepover where we'll eat cookies and we can all braid each other's hair." Regina said coldly.

"Regina!" Snow snapped.

"Well have you all gone mad? You can't possibly think that she isn't at this very moment, thinking up a plan to destroy us all!"

"Well technically she did only threaten you." Ruby spoke up.

"Whatever she does to me will affect everyone else greatly. I can guarantee that." Regina said harshly through gritted teeth and Ruby's face suddenly went pale at the venom in Regina's words. It seemed as though today, Regina was even bitchier than normal. If that was even possible.

"I'm just saying." Snow interjected. "There isn't really much we can do. The Merry Men have already been on patrol and have found no sign of Zelena anywhere."

"Snow's right." Charming agreed. "We really can't do much until Zelena makes the first move."

"Hold up sister. "Grumpy interrupted, turning to Snow." So you're saying that we should just wait to be attacked?"

"There's really not much else we can do." Charming came to his wife's defense. "All we can do is ready ourselves for Zelena's wrath, if there even is one."

"There will be one." Regina assured.

"Then I guess the only thing we can do is wait." Snow offered. "We can't do anything else until we know what we're dealing with."

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here." Robin said as he approached Regina. She was alone, sulking under her apple tree. "Is this about Zelena?" He asked, noticing her mood. "I won't let her touch you, you know." Regina sighed before turning to him.

"It's not about that." She said with clear sadness in her eyes.

"Then what is it about?" Robin asked but was only met with silence. "Regina you know you can tell me anything." Regina contemplated before she answered him. She had never been one to share her feelings. As a child, her mother would always punish her for crying. Something about Robin just made her feel safe. He made her feel comfortable enough to actually talk about her problems, something she never did before she met him.

"Today is Henry's birthday." She finally said and Robin immediately understood.

"At least Henry is safe with Emma." Robin tried to comfort her.

"I know he is." Regina snapped and let out a heavy breath. "That's what's upsetting me."

"I don't understand." Robin looked at her confused.

"I know I shouldn't be but I'm jealous and I'm angry and I can't do anything about it!" She said, trying her hardest not to let the threatening tears pool over.

"I can only imagine what your feeling." Robin tried to put himself in her situation. "If I ever lost Roland I don't know what I would do."

"I feel like my heart is being torn into a million pieces." Regina said, an escaped tear strolling down her face. "The only way to stop it..."

"Regina leave your heart alone." Robin demanded once he saw her hand cover that part of her chest.

"It would just be so much easier." Robin stepped towards her and took her hand in his.

"I know you think you're alone but you're not. You have me and believe it or not you have Snow." Robin said seriously. "Come on. It's cold out here."

"I like the cold." She crossed her arms, shivering.

"Come on." Robin said once again and guided her into the castle. They walked in silence until they entered her bed chambers. As soon as the door closed behind them Regina attacked his lips and her thoughts immediately began to flee her. Robin cupped her face with both hands and guided his tongue into her mouth. Regina let out a soft moan as she let her self melt onto his arms. Robin stilled as Regina began to unbutton his shirt. As much as he didn't want to, he felt he had to pulled away.

"Regina..." He started.

"What?" Regina asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"This isn't what you really want." He said, his right hand still cupping her face.

"I'm a grown woman Robin. I think I know what I want, when I want it." She said, glaring at him.

"Really? Because I think you're only doing this because you're upset." He challenged.

"So what if I am?" She retorted, getting angrier by the second.

"I don't want you like this." Robin said seriously.

"Get out." Regina said as she swatted his hand away from her face.

"You know what Regina?" Robin addressed her as his anger began to flare up. "I'm sick and tired of you pushing me away. I'll go if that's what you really want but once I walk out that door I'm not coming back." Regina stood there, not used having people stand up to her. "I'm trying to help you but I can't help a person who doesn't want to be helped. I'm done with this cat and mouse game we keep dragging on. So do you want me to go or do you want to me to stay?" Regina stood there, broken. She tried to keep herself together but she just couldn't do it anymore.

"It just hurts so bad." She began to cry as her chest heaved. Robin pulled her into his chest and she finally let herself go. "I'm so weak." She sobbed into his chest, her mother's words playing in the back of her mind.

"You're not weak." Robin assured softly into her hair. "You're not weak"

* * *

Meanwhile Zelena looked upon the scene through a mirror, much more satisfied than she had been a few days ago.

"Yes. Cry sister dear. Soon your sadness will intensify."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Smut Warning! I hope you enjoy. Please Review!**

* * *

 _One Month Later_

* * *

Regina looked up as the door to her bed chambers opened. She knew it was Robin. No one else could possibly have the audacity to walk straight into her room. Robin's breath hitched in his throat when he laid eyes on his regal beauty in her silk black night gown, the end of it just resting above her thigh. She patted the spot next to her and he didn't hesitate to follow her gesture.

"Did Roland get to sleep okay?" She asked as he laid back into the pillows and she cuddled into his side. This position had become natural for them over the past month.

"Yes, Little John will be watching him for the night, as usual." He said, kissing her hair. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, referring to the break down she had earlier that day about Henry.

"Yes." Regina said as she lifted her head to capture his lips. "Do you know what would make me feel even better?" She asked in between kisses.

"And what's that?" Robin asked.

"You." She said as she climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. Regina leaned down and captured his lips with hers. Her tongue snaked into his mouth as the kiss grew more passionate. They finally broke the kiss when they were both in need of air. Regina sat up on his lap and with a quick flick of her wrist, her regal attire was gone and she was left clad in a black lacy bra with matching underwear. Robin's breath hitched in his throat when he realized he was completely naked.

"I thought we were a little overdressed." Regina whispered into his ear. Robin let out a breath when she tugged on it with her teeth. Regina giggled when Robin flipped them over, reversing their roles.

"And why is it that you have clothes on and I don't?" He asked, peppering kisses all over her neck.

"Because I am a queen and a bit more refined." She replied, smirking.

"Is that so?" Robin asked, parting her legs with his knee so that he could move to rest between them.

"You of all people should know thief." Regina retorted, her breath caught in her throat when she felt his hard member against the inside of her thigh.

"Are you sure you want this?" Robin asked seriously. Regina closed her eyes and sighed. She was growing impatient with this man. Contrary to popular belief, Regina and Robin hadn't been together intimately yet. It was something she had wanted for a while now and here he was still stalling. It was honestly starting to affect her confidence. No man had ever averted her this many times when presented with the opportunity to sleep with her.

"Robin, is there a reason why every time we get to this point, you deny me?"

"I'm not denying you Regina. I'm just making sure this is what you really want."

"And why wouldn't I want this if I'm lying here naked under you?" She spat, her Evil Queen attitude taking over her until she caught herself. "Robin I... I love you." She admitted, though it was barely a whisper. Heard her loud and clear and his eyes almost bulged out of his head upon hearing this. Regina looked up at him with the stupidest smile on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"You love me?" He asked, trying to make sure he had heard her right. He was so happy he didn't know what to do with himself. He had confessed his love for her about a week ago but she hadn't been able to say it back. Robin watched his love as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hated making herself so vulnerable like this. She hated feeling weak. Besides her father, she had only told one other man those precious words and that was Daniel. After he was killed, she swore she'd never love again, but here she was with the thief who had ironically stolen her heart.

"Robin, I want to be with you and I just wish you'd let me."

"I'll do more than that milady. I'm going to show you what it's like to make love." Regina just blinked at him. That term was such a foreign concept to her. Sensing this, he nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "I'm going to take my time with you." He promised, interlacing their fingers and raising them above her head. "I'm going to love each and every inch of you." He said in between kisses down her neck. "I'm going to make you understand what it means to be loved." He said, his hands traveling down over her sides and resting on her hips. "I'm going to make you feel such ecstasy that it will put every man you've ever been with to shame.

Regina shuddered as he kissed her stomach, getting closer to the spot that she now wasn't sure she wanted him to be near. She had wanted this for so long but this was far from what she'd had in mind. She had planned to take control and do what she did best in the bedroom, but here he was talking about making love. It was something she'd never done before and the thought of it scared her. She was completely out of her element now and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. She had already given so much of herself to this man already. Was she really ready to let him see her vulnerability too? As Robin inched lower, she felt his breath on her thigh. After Robin got rid of her underwear he moved to spread her legs but Regina had them clamped shut, insecurity now washing over her. Robin looked up at her confused.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I don't let people have control over me." She said.

"You're safe with me love. I'll take care of you. Just relax." He coaxed.

"But I..."

"Relax." He said again, rubbing his palm up and down her thighs. He was too aroused to stop now. He had this burning desire in the pit of his stomach. He needed to taste her. He needed to worship her. He needed to make her scream so loud that her voice would be gone in the morning. He needed to make her cum so hard that she never forgot that she was his. He sighed in relief when she didn't argue with him. He finally felt her relax into the bed and he slowly parted her thighs. You would swear he was a dog the way his mouth was watering as he looked over her glistening core. He couldn't stop himself and dove right into her. Regina let out a breathy moan as Robin immediately attacked her clit with his tongue, gently sucking, making her hips buck against his face. Robin licked his fingers before sliding one inside of her warm, wet hole. Her juices coated his palm as he fingered her while he ate her. Then he added a second, watching his love's face as she couldn't lie still. He had to keep her in place with his free hand by gripping her thigh to stop her from subconsciously inching away.

"Oh god!" Regina moaned, her voice pithed so high Robin would have thought she were someone else had she not been right in front of him. Regina couldn't take it anymore. She was writhing all over the bed, gripping the sheets so tightly her knuckles were turning white. And his tongue. Oh God he was so experienced with that tongue. Never in her life had she received so much pleasure from oral sex. She had never even once orgasmed this way. It took a lot for a man to please her during intercourse and here this man was, her thief, bringing her so much pleasure and he had yet to even enter her. Robin could feel her walls contracting around his fingers so he sped up, uncontrollable moans leaving her lips until she finally released, toes curled and all. Robin lapped up the rest of her juices and crawled over her to kiss her lips. Regina kissed him back, tasting herself on his lips, something she had never done before. She had never allowed any of the other men she had been with in the past to kiss her during sex. Robin smiled at her, admiring her beauty once they pulled away. Regina turned her face from him and he noticed her cheeks were painted a light rosy red. He kissed her cheek lovingly and moved to whisper in her ear.

"Don't be embarrassed." He assured her. "I loved watching you enjoy yourself." His cool breath lead shutters down her spine.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, once her breathing calmed down, his lips on the hollow of her throat. She only nodded her head and he stroked himself a few times. Regina felt his tip at her lower lips, pushing past them and forcing them to part. Regina gasped at his length. He wasn't even halfway in and she already knew she would be sore in the morning. She had only been with one other man with such girth and that was Graham. Robin couldn't help but let out a groan as he pushed deeper inside of her until he was balls deep. God, she was so warm and wet. He wanted to take her now but he knew that he needed to give her a moment to adjust. Her gasp had told him that. Regina laid her head back and her eyelids fluttered closed as she started humping his cock, letting him know she was ready for him. Robin gave her his first stroke and she couldn't stifle her moan. He was so big and he filled her up so nicely. As Robin sped up his thrusts, Regina pulled him close so that they were chest to chest. She began to claw at his back and Robin hissed as he felt Regina's nails break skin, but it only riled him up even more. Her deep moans in his ear were driving him crazy. He could feel himself getting closer and he could tell she was too. He pulled back to look at her beautiful face as he continued to hit her g-spot with his length. She was making all sorts of noises that he would have never thought he would hear from her. Robin couldn't take it anymore when she moaned his name for the last time as she violently shuddered under him. Her juices flowing all over him while he was still inside her was the last straw. Robin groaned as he finally released and emptied his seed inside of her. Robin watched his beauty as they both came down from their high. Her nipples were hard and her face was flushed as he bent over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"I love you Regina." Robin said, running a hand through her long beautiful hair.

"I love you too." She said, her voice slightly horse.


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed by and Regina was beginning to feel relief when it came to her heartache. She couldn't explain it if she tried, but before, it felt like every time she thought of Henry, her heart was being crushed right inside of her chest. Now she felt that pain fading. The more time she spent with Roland and Robin the less pain she felt when she thought about Henry and it scared her. Did this mean she was forgetting about him? No. She could never forget about her little prince. Could she? Regina was immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked at to the young woman staring at her.

"What is it Snow?" She sighed.

"Are you all right?" Snow asked, taking the seat next to her in the library. It seemed like Regina spent all of her time there now.

"I'm fine." Regina lied and turned her attention back to her book, although she had never even started reading it to begin with. Snow sighed at the walls Regina was putting up.

"Regina..." Snow started but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't need consoling Snow." Regina said curtly.

"I didn't come here to console you Regina. I came because... I was hoping you might be able to console me." Regina almost choked up on hearing this.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked in pure disbelief.

"How do you do it?" Snow asked and for the first time since they arrived back, Snow actually looked broken. She was always holding the group together, always the one to be strong for everyone else, but now she didn't know how to be strong for herself.

"Do what?" Regina asked, confused.

"Keep it together." Snow answered. "The first day we got here you were ready to bury your heart in the middle of the forest. Now it seems like you've... I don't know... moved on." Regina's face hardened at Snow's words and Snow immediately realized that she had said the wrong thing.

"I will never move on and forget about my son." Regina snapped as she gridded her teeth.

"I didn't mean it like that." Snow stammered. "The last thing I wanted was to start a fight. That's not why I came here."

"Well why did you come here?" Regina asked, simmering down a bit.

"I needed someone to talk to." Snow admitted.

"And of all the people in this castle, you chose to come to me?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"I can't talk to Charming about this. He's so determined that we'll get back, but I can't help but think that..."

"That we won't." Regina finished for her and Snow nodded.

"What if I never see her again?" Snow whimpered as she began to tear up. "I missed twenty-eight years of her life already and I can't help but think that I'll miss the rest and she'll never even know I existed. You can't tell me that doesn't bother you."

"It does. Every day." Regina admitted.

"Then how are you so calm? What changed?"

"I don't know." Regina admitted, raising her voice a little. The same thoughts had been torturing her every day but over the past few months, things just seemed to be getting better. She couldn't explain it and she hated herself for it. "Ever since I let Robin and Roland in, things have just been... easier for me. It's hard to explain." Snow was taken aback by this.

"Robin?" Snow asked, hurt in her voice. "So that's what this is about."

"Snow, what are you talking about?"

"You think you can replace Henry and Emma so easily." Snow said, standing up.

"They just make me happy." Regina answered, getting angry. "You were the one encouraging me to find my happiness. Why is it such a problem now? I'm not replacing anyone."

"Really because I think that's exactly what you're doing!" Snow said as she got up to leave. Regina took a few breaths to stop herself from roasting Snow right then and there. She poofed herself to Robin's room where she knew he would be.

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked as the cloud of purple smoke disappeared from around Regina. He had grown used to her appearing out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed her face, he immediately held out his arms and she didn't hesitate to walk into them.

"Now I remember why I hate her." Regina mumbled into his shoulder.

"Hate who?" Robin asked, confused.

"Snow." Regina said her name like it burned the tip of her tongue. "How dare she say that to me?!"

"What did she say?" Robin asked, ready to go confront Snow at that very moment.

"It doesn't matter." Regina's face fell as she looked away from him.

"Regina." Robin said as he gently turned her face back to him. "You know you can tell me anything." He assured.

"I know." She sighed.

"Then what is it?"

"She said that I am replacing Henry and Emma with you and Roland."

"And this upsets you why? You know that's not true."

"But I..."

"But what?" He asked as he kissed her temple.

"I don't know if it's true or not. A few months ago, I was ready to rip my heart out and now..."

"Now?"

"I love Henry more than I love myself and I miss him every day, but I have to face the reality that I may never see him again. Snow is stuck in this world where she believes that we can get back, but I don't see a way. I can put myself through that kind of pain, hoping for something that will never happen." Robin saw her eyes water and immediately pulled her closer.

"It's going to be okay love." He assured her as he kissed her hair. "I don't mind putting Roland to bed by myself tonight if you're not up to it. I'll just tell him you're not feeling well and I'll meet you after."

"Don't be silly." Regina said, whipping her one stray tear. "Just give me a moment and I'll meet you there."

* * *

"Gina, you came." Roland said sleepily as he reached his arms out towards her. Regina smiled as she slid in bed next to him, just as she had done for the past few weeks.

"Of course I did." Regina assured him as she brushed some of his dark curls out of his face. He cuddled into her side immediately and laid his head on her chest.

"Papa said you were sad." Roland said as he played with the ends of her long dark hair, comfortable in the warmth of her arms. Regina looked over at Robin who just shrugged guiltily.

"I was." Regina admitted, still smoothing over his little head.

"I don't want you to be sad Gina." Roland pouted. "I want you to be happy." Roland said as he looked up at her with his adorable brown eyes and leaned up to kiss Regina's cheek.

"What was that for?" Regina asked, a small smile dancing on her lips.

"Your kisses always make me happy when I'm sad. So I thought that if I kissed you then you wouldn't be sad anymore." Roland explained.

"Well you're right. That made me so happy." Regina smiled at him.

"I love you Gina." Roland said as he snuggled deeper into her chest, sleep overtaking him. Regina laid there in shock. Roland had yet to utter those words to her, until now.

"I love you too." She whispered into his hair. Robin watched the sight before him. He didn't know when it happened, but he realized now that Regina had just become a part of their little family.


End file.
